El elixir del caos
by Ultimate Dimentor Rises
Summary: Shampoo tiene un nuevo plan, otra vez, y todo termina con resultados muy inesperados (Lemon cuarteto).


**El elixir del caos**

**Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

**Summary:** Shampoo tiene un nuevo plan, otra vez, y todo termina con resultados muy inesperados (Lemon cuarteto).

**Notas del Autor:**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, soy Ultimate Dimentor, aquí con un nuevo One-Shot de Ranma ½, esta vez para un reto del grupo de Trastornados por los fics, a quienes les dedico este fic, espero les guste.

El reto consiste en escribir un One Shot basado en una pintura antigua donde hay un cuarteto, dejando a elección del autor los personajes involucrados, pero basta de introducciones, vamos al One-Shot.

Basado los personajes creados por **Rumiko Takahashi**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia de este One-Shot es de mi creación y propiedad.

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente Fic contiene escenas de sexo explícito entre más de dos personas, si no te gusta este tipo de contenido ¡NO LO LEAS!, si aun así lo lees, no vengas a ofender que fuiste advertido, saludos cordiales.**

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_"

_Lectura_

_"Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

**_-Cantante:_**_ Canto_

**_-Escritor: Mensaje_**

**Descripción en pantalla**

**-Personaje: Dialogo _Exclamación_-Acción-"_Pensamiento_" (En pantalla)**

**_-Cantante: Canto_**** (En pantalla)**

**Carteles en pantalla**

**Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Nerima, Japón, un barrio donde todo tipo de cosas solía pasar, desde alienígenas invasores hasta artistas marciales locos, el día de hoy estos últimos tendrían un giro en sus vidas inesperado, pero comencemos desde el principio, vamos al Nekohanten, donde cierta amazona china peli morada estaba elaborando otro de sus planes en su interminable búsqueda de obtener el amor del chico de la trenza.

-Bien, solo una gota más de esencia de arginina, 3 pedazos de maca, triturados no picados… Y una cucharadita de gingseng-Decía la chica mientras ponía los ingredientes en una olla hirviendo mientras usaba una máscara de oxígeno-Bien, con esto Ranma caerá rendido a mis pies-Dijo riendo victoriosa, pasado un rato, preparo todo, poniendo el resultante líquido rosado en 8 pequeños frascos-Muy bien, y lo mejor es que es tan potente que solo necesito hacer que respire esto y me hará de todo, lo usare las veces necesarias para qué tengamos frutos-Dando unas ultimas carcajadas de victoria abrió la ventana para que la cocina se ventilara mientras ella limpiaba.

Pasadas unas horas, tomo su bicicleta decidida a ir con su amado Ranma, Nabiki le dijo, con la respectiva paga a la mediana de las Tendo obviamente, que la familia Tendo, Genma y Nodoka habían salido ese día, dejando solos a Akane y Ranma, por lo que se tenía que dar prisa.

Pero en el camino se encontró con Ukyo, claro que encontrarla era una forma de decirlo, pues en realidad había chocado con ella, la cesta atada a la bicicleta se estremeció y casi cayo, por lo que la peli morada se asustó y reviso el contenido, corroborando que él contenido no había sufrido daño.

-_Fiuuu…_ Que alivio-Dijo después de suspirar-Están bien.

-¡Me alegro que te importe!-Dijo la castaña de listón blanco molesta mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo y viendo una caja de comida propia-Tienes suerte que los Okonomiyakis no hubieran sufrido daños, que si no te obligaría a que te comieras tu propio cabello.

-¡¿ESO FUE UNA AMENAZA?! ¿Y qué rayos haces aquí?

-Solo vine a traerles un poco de comida a Ranma, y tal vez a Akane.

-¿Akane? ¿Por qué le ibas a dar comida también comida a la chica violenta?

-Nabiki me dijo el plan de los Tendo, muy bajo la verdad, solo quiero pasar un rato tranquilo con Ranma, y si debo convivir con Akane, bien, mientras esos 2 no estén solos estoy bien.

-_Pfff…_ Te conformas con tan poco, por eso no has logrado nada con mi Ranma-Dijo suspirando viendo al cielo-Yo si me encargo de apartar a la competencia del camino, no me importa como tenga que hacerlo, lo hago, así lo hacemos las amazonas chinas.

-Hablas mucho-Dijo la castaña aburrida-Es por eso que no tienes oportunidad con Ranma, es obvio que él siente algo fuerte por Akane, por eso si la dañas solo alejas a Ranma, la clave para acercarse a Ranma es no tocar a Akane.

-Como digas-Dijo la peli morada no dándole importancia a lo dicho por la castaña-En fin, mejor vete, yo me ocupare de Ranma, y no quiero problemas, así que largo o me encargare de ti personalmente.

-¿Ya tienes otro de tus trucos preparados?-Dijo Ukyo con un aire de fastidio-Ninguno ha funcionado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas cambiaran ahora?

-Sencillo, porque esta vez… ¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?!-Dijo molesta la china mientras se subía a la bicicleta.

-Es lo que tienes en esa cesta, ¿No?-Dijo mientras lanzaba un golpe con su espátula a la cesta atada a la bicicleta, la china acelero para evitar el golpe.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! ¡OTRO POCO Y PROVOCAS UN DESASTRE!

-_Hmmm…_ ¿Qué rayos planeas ahora loca?-Dijo la castaña mientras la veía con una expresión de desconfianza y ponía una pose defensiva.

-Nada que te incumba-Dijo Shampoo mientras pisaba los pedales y salía disparada alejándose de Ukyo.

-¡NO HUYAS!-Y empezó la persecución.

Aunque no duro mucho, la persecución si tuvo sus consecuencias, la china intentando perder a la japonesa de Osaka tomo un camino largo y tumultuoso, dando como resultado varios puestos ambulantes destrozados, algunos choques de autos en el intento de no atropellar a las dos chicas, que Ryoga que estaba de paso terminara mojándose frente a una carnicería, al pasar por el área del zoológico de alguna forma los animales escaparan, los pobres transeúntes salían volando por los aires, en fin, el caos típico en Nerima.

Luego de un rato finalmente llegaron a la residencia Tendo, encontrándose a Akane la cual estaba viendo la televisión, más concretamente las noticias, donde hablaban de un extraño atentado en una escuela de psicología, la chica vio a las recién llegadas con una cara de cansancio y apago la televisión.

-Sabía que un día tranquilo no se iba poder-Se quejo mientras veía a las dos con una cara de fastidio-¿Ahora qué quieren?

-Vaya manera de recibir a una amiga-Se quejo la castaña.

-Si vinieras sola seria grato, pero siempre que Shampoo o Kodachi están cerca, siempre terminan peleando y destruyendo la casa.

-¿Dónde está Ranma?-Pregunto la peli morada ignorando lo dicho por la peli azul, la cual solo puso otra vez su cara de fastidio.

-Está en su cuarto, durmiendo, si van a pelear háganlo fuera-Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina, con Ukyo cerca sabía que Shampoo no iba a conseguir mucho, así que no había caso en molestarse con ponerse celosa.

-Ja, bien, aquí voy-Dijo la amazona antes de darle un golpe a la castaña en la cabeza, pero esta lo detuvo con su espátula-Rayos.

-Ya me sé todos tus trucos Shampoo, ni te molestes.

La amazona puso cara de frustración un momento, pero relajo la cara y sonrió confiada.

-Tal vez todos mis trucos, pero no los de Mousse.

-¿Mousse?-Antes de que pudiera preguntar que tenía que ver el cegatón en esto, la chica saco una pequeña pelota que lanzo una red que atrapo a la castaña.

-_Zàijiàn_-Se despidió la china burlonamente en chino antes de saltar al tejado para entrar al cuarto del chico de la trenza por la ventana.

-¡ESO FUE TRAMPOSO!-Grito la castaña-¡RANMA DESPIERTA! ¡AKANE! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME O AYÚDELO A ÉL!

-¿Ukyo?-Pregunto Akane viendo a la castaña en el suelo.

-¡AKANE AYÚDAME! ¡Shampoo tiene algo poderoso entre manos y me quito del camino para subir con Ranma!-La peliazul ahogo un grito y ayudo a la castaña a desatarse, luego ambas corrieron a la habitación del prometido de ambas, Akane se llevó su vaso por si tenía que convertir a Shampoo de emergencia, para encontrarse a Shampoo quien estaba abriendo un pequeño frasco con un líquido rosa.

-Vamos Ranma, huele y toma esto y pronto seremos uno solo como hombre y mujer.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-Grito Akane mientras dejaba en un mueble su vaso con agua, la china puso el corcho de nuevo en la botella y miro molesta a las otras dos prometidas.

-Sabía que tenía que atarte a ti también-Dijo la peli morada molesta-No se metan o me veré forzada a tomar medidas drásticas-Dijo mientras se aferraba a la botellita entre sus dedos.

-¡En el frasco! ¡Eso es lo que trama! ¡Quitémoselos!-Ukyo se lanzó sin dudar sobre la amazona quien la empezó a esquivar y saltar por toda la habitación, haciendo mucho escándalo, a lo que Akane se acercó preocupada a Ranma, pensando que lo que sea que planeara Shampoo hubiera comenzado a hacer efecto.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? ¡RANMA!-Con gran preocupación comenzó a sacudirlo, pero este solo se removió acomodándose y empezando a roncar, entonces Akane vio que Ranma se había puesto unos tapones en los oídos-Así que por eso no despertabas-Dijo con un tic en el ojo y una venita en la frente-De forma algo brusca le quito los tapones y le grito en los oídos-¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA!

Ranma salto del susto, y precisamente el destino quiso que mientras lo hacía, Shampoo pasara, haciendo que su cabeza chocara con la mano de la amazona, provocando que esta soltara el frasco, el cual salió volando unos cuantos centímetros antes de caer al suelo, rompiéndose el cristal.

-¡Si!-Celebro la castaña sonriendo triunfante-¡Fallaste Shampoo!, ya no podrás hacer nada.

-¡Ay no!...-La amazona se asustó, pero se detuvo un momento-Espera… Si antes de que haga efecto…-Entonces se abrazó al pelinegro.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!-Preguntaron las otras dos molestas.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos pasa aquí?-Pregunto confundido el azabache mientras trataba de procesar por que las 3 chicas estaban en su habitación.

-Ranma, pronto bésame y consumamos nuestro amor-Se inclino para besarlo, pero las otras dos tomaron los pompones de la chica y la separaron de Ranma.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué pretendes ahora?-Pregunto Akane fastidiada mientras hacía que Shampoo la viera de frente.

-Bueno, yo…-Dijo la peli morada mientras trataba de soltarse para no ver a la chica-Solo déjenme con Ranma y ya, por favor.

Ranma se acercó a las 3 y las vio con mirada interrogante.

-¿Me pueden explicar que rayos pasa aquí?-En ese momento, un aroma lleno las fosas nasales de Ranma y este olfateo el aire mejor-Oigan, ¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?-Dijo mientras su mirada se relajaba y un leve rubor llenaba sus mejillas.

-Ya empezó…-Murmuro Shampoo mientras se soltaba de las dos-¡Ranma! ¡Ven a mis brazos!

En ese momento Ukyo la tomo del pie haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta chica?-Dijo la castaña mientras ella también empezaba a percibir un aroma peculiar-Ranma tiene razón, huele bien-Dijo mientras sus facciones se relajaban igualmente y el rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Ukyo, este no es momento para…-Akane empezó, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su mejilla, al dirigir la mirada a su costado vio al azabache quien le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Te ves bien Akane.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Se aparto de la impresión, en eso Ukyo se acercó a Ranma y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Ranma…-Dijo la castaña suspirando profundamente.

-Ukyo…-Dijo el azabache devolviéndole una profunda mirada, la cual los dos compartieron unos instantes, antes de darse un beso, salvaje y apasionado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijo Akane mientras quedaba shockeada y con el corazón roto, una lagrima quiso salir de su ojo, pero el tacto de alguien a sus espaldas la saco del trance de dolor en la que estaba, detrás de ella, Shampoo la abrazo por la espalda y empezó a oler su cabello, confundiendo demasiado a la peli azul.

-Chi… Chica violenta no es tan fea después de todo-Dijo viendo el cuerpo de Akane profundamente antes de besarle el cuello, Akane sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo a partir del punto que la china le dio el beso-Relájate-Dijo mientras subió las manos a los pechos de Akane y empezaba a masajearlos sobre la ropa.

-_Ikkkk…_-Con eso Akane reacciono y se apartó de la china-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-Retrocedió viendo a la china, sin notar que los otros dos estaban detrás de ella, por lo que los derribo y los 3 quedaron en el suelo.

-Akane…-Dijo Ranma antes de respirar profundamente en el oído de la peli azul y le abrazaba.

-Ran… Ranma-Dijo la chica viendo con los ojos abiertos al azabache, mientras este la tomo de la barbilla y la beso en la mejilla.

-Relájate-Susurro separando sus labios un momento para luego empezar a mordisquear suavemente la oreja de la peli azul, la cual sintió otra corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

-Relájate Akane-Dijo la castaña, quien también se abrazó a la peli azul y empezó a lamer la otra oreja de la misma.

-Relájate chica violenta-Dijo Shampoo acostándose sobre la peli azul y probando los labios de la misma, en un beso algo lento, pero apasionado, donde la peli azul sintió como la peli morada recorría sus dientes con su lengua, la combinación de descargas paralizo un segundo a Akane, segundo en el que se permitió respirar más hondamente, finalmente notando la fragancia que había inundado la habitación, sus facciones entonces se relajaron y el rubor de su cara disminuyo a uno leve como el de los otros 3 presentes en la habitación.

La china se separó para tomar aire, momento que el azabache tomo para empujarla levemente, haciendo que Shampoo quedara frente a Ukyo, ante lo que ambas se vieron profundamente antes de darse un beso las 2, jugueteando con sus lenguas.

-Mi… Akane…-Soltó el Ranma hipnotizado con el aroma, al parecer incluso en ese estado, marcaba a Akane como suya, y de nadie más, entonces Ranma reclamo los labios de Akane esta vez, en un beso en el que ambos se dejaron llevar, no solo por la pócima, si no por los sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo, por lo cual se correspondieron un beso apasionado, donde las lenguas de ambos se pusieron a realizar en un baile coordinado, donde cada una se dejaba guiar por el refugio de la otra, dando a conocer cuántos dientes disponían de compañía, el beso se cortó por la necesidad de respirar de ambos, los cuales se quedaron viendo fijamente, mientras la menor de las Tendo inconscientemente bajaba su mano por el torso del de trenza, remarcando sus bien dotados músculos, producto de años de entrenamiento, cuando descendió lo suficiente se topó con el fin de la camisa con que dormía el de ojos azules, por lo que procedió a levantar la camisa revelando la piel perfecta del mismo, dejando ver esos bíceps tan trabajados, Ranma alzo los brazos para que la peli azul pudiera terminar de quitarle más fácilmente la prenda, una vez concluida la acción, ambos se miraron y volvieron a besarse, en medio de caricias al torso del pelinegro, la Tendo bajo demasiado al sur, rosando la punta del miembro masculino del chico, algo apenada y recuperando levemente la conciencia, empujo levemente al azabache a un lado haciendo que este volviera a quedar tendido en el suelo sobre el futón, Ranma lanzo un leve quejido.

Ante esto las otras dos voltearon al oír el quejido del azabache, contemplando los músculos desnudos del mismo, ante esto, las dos se acercaron con miradas lascivas y empezaron a recorrer con el dedo el torso del azabache, hasta que bajaron y vieron la tienda de campaña ubicada en la entrepierna del azabache, las dos se miraron con miradas cómplices y bajaron el bóxer amarillo del chico, revelando la virilidad del artista marcial, las dos se relamieron los labios y se lanzaron a chupar el pene del mismo, al mismo tiempo, dando como resultado un beso entre las dos mientras al mismo tiempo, jugueteaban con la cabeza del miembro del azabache entre sus labios y lenguas, provocando que el mismo comenzara a lanzar varios gemidos.

Por su lado Akane, se arrastraba confundida en el cuarto, sin saber a dónde ir, en eso, paso por el área donde se estrelló el frasco y se acercó a inhalar más profundamente ese embriagante aroma, incluso se dio el lujo de pasar su lengua por el líquido, llenando sus papilas gustativas de un sabor tan exquisito como el olor que emanaba, escupió un pedacito de vidrio que por fortuna no le corto la boca y se limpió los labios con la mano, disfrutando de sobremanera el rose de sus delicados dedos con sus labios suaves, se giró y vio la acción de las otras dos sobre su prometido, en un trance más profundo ocasionado por probar el potente afrodisiaco, se acercó a Ranma, y mientras las chicas se entretenían con el sur del azabache, la peli azul se deleitó con el norte, acariciando sus facciones relajadas, y dándole un beso tipo Spider-man, al hacer que sus caras estuvieran invertidas mientras consumaban su beso.

Fue entonces que Ranma sin poder más se corrió, en las caras de la china y su mejor amiga de la infancia, llenándolas de semen, ambas se limpiaron con la mano el semen de la cara y se volvieron a ver profundamente, entonces cada una acerco su mano a la cara de la otra y empezaron a limpiar con la boca el semen de los dedos de la otra.

-No es justo…-Soltó una Akane en trance.

-Tú también puedes probar-Dijo Shampoo mientras le extendía su mano con semen de Ranma para que lo probara.

-No es eso… Ranma es el único fresco aquí-Dijo la peli azul, haciendo que las otras dos se vieran y notaran que Ranma era el único desnudo mientras ellas estaban vestidas, las 3 se vieron entre sí y rieron cómplices.

-Chi… ¿Chicas?-Ranma levanto la cabeza, pero no se pudo levantar más pues Akane se sentó en su torso, mientras Shampoo en su pierna izquierda y Ukyo en la derecha, Ranma noto como de las zonas de las bragas de las 3 emanaba un líquido caliente y agradable, por lo que solo se relajó a expectativa de sentir lo que las chicas harían.

Por su parte las chicas se veían sonrientes entre las 3, aun con el rubor en sus mejillas y formando un círculo alrededor del pene de Ranma, se dieron un beso triple, jugando con las lenguas de las otras dos, pasados unos minutos de jugueteo, se separaron y se vieron antes de asentir para proceder con el siguiente movimiento.

Shampoo y Ukyo empezaron, al llevar sus manos a la blusa de Akane y levantándola dejando ver su sostén rosa y la piel de su abdomen plano y sus senos que no eran ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, si no adecuados, Akane se terminó de quitar la blusa mientras las otras dos masajeaban cada una un pecho por encima del sujetador, los pezones de la misma se levantaron prontamente y las dos metieron su mano por debajo del mismo acariciándolos, llenando a Akane con más descargas que atravesaron su cuerpo, pero pronto dejaron de jugar, para desabrochar la falda amarilla de Akane y mandarla a volar, revelando una braga del mismo color de sostén.

Después toco el turno de Ukyo, Akane metió sus manos por la parte izquierda del traje de Ukyo, y Shampoo por la derecha, ambas separan la parte que cubría los hombros revelando los senos de Ukyo, los cuales estaban sujetados con vendas, las otras dos rieron un poco, y jalaron las vendas hasta romperlas, haciendo que los senos de la castaña se soltaran y rebotaran un par de segundos, la china y la de la casa se vieron cómplices y se inclinaron para besar y lamer los pezones de la cocinera de okonomiyakis, esta arqueo la espalda, sintiendo toda clase de emociones, por un lado, la fuerza y velocidad de Shampoo le hacía extasiarse y llenarse de adrenalina contagiada por la agilidad de la lengua de la amazona, pero por otro lado, la lentitud y pasión en las lamidas de Akane eran pausadas y relajantes a su manera, por lo que empezó a lanzar profundos gemidos, estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que la castaña se corrió sobre la pierna del azabache, humedeciéndola de los fluidos de la de moño blanco.

Por ultimo quedo Shampoo, las otras dos se quitaron la ropa interior, pues estaban tan mojadas que necesitaban quitar la presión, por lo que Shampoo tenía a sus dos rivales de amor completamente desnudas delante de ella, sonrió mientras veía a Akane y a Ukyo acercársele, Akane empezó a besarla en los labios, ahora ambas probándolos de forma correspondida, haciendo un vaivén con sus lenguas, haciendo que la peli azul experimentara una sensación completamente diferente a la que era besar a Ranma, pues mientras Ranma era algo tímido en sus movimientos, fuertes sí, pero a la vez tímidos, dando una sensación tierna pero algo lenta, Shampoo no, ella era decidida en sus movimientos, haciendo sentir a la lengua de Akane, acorralada y deseada, una sensación apasionada y firme, que ciertamente la embriagaba, mientras las dos disfrutaban del aliento de la otra, la peli azul desabrochaba el qipao de la peli morada, la castaña por su lado bajaba cuidadosamente el pantalón chino y la braga de la peli morada, cuidando no hacer que las dos de arriba perdieran el equilibrio, cuando lo consiguió observo hipnotizada la intimidad de la china, y sin dudar se lanzó sobre ella, empezando a besarla y lamerla frenéticamente, haciendo que la peli morada empezara a gemir, haciendo que las otras dos se excitaran más, mientras Akane seguía besando los labios de la china, y Ukyo los labios vaginales de la misma, estas usaron sus manos libres para juguetear con el cuerpo de la china, Akane recorría lo senos de la china y sus brazos, los senos eran sin dudas los más grandes entre las 3, por su parte, Ukyo pasaba sus manos por las piernas, el abdomen y los glúteos de la amazona, sin duda los años de entrenamiento habían dado como resultado un trasero tan firme y tonificado pero a la vez suave, fue entonces que Shampoo se corrió lanzando un alarido de placer.

Las 3 se irguieron y se miraron aun deseosas de más, especialmente Akane que era la única que aún no llegaba a su clímax. Se giraron para ver a Ranma, pero este se había quedado dormido, pues la espera había sido muy larga.

-Oh miren, el bello durmiente se quedó esperando su beso-Dijo Ukyo relamiéndose los labios con los líquidos de la amazona.

-Una lástima, creo que ya no podremos jugar con él-Dijo Shampoo mientras masajeaba el pene de Ranma, pero este no reaccionaba-Este soldado ya no se levantara en un rato.

-Tal vez no necesitemos que se levante-Dijo Akane mientras se relamía los labios-Shampoo, ¿Tienes más frascos?

-7 más, ¿Por qué?

-Trae 3-Dijo riendo traviesa, ante lo cual las otras dos compartieron la risa, Shampoo se levantó y trajo los frascos solicitados, mientras Akane se levantó y tomo cierto vaso que había dejado.

-Aquí están Akane, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

La peli azul solo sonrió lasciva mientras derramo un poco de agua en el torso de Ranma, remplazando los músculos, por un vientre plano y unos senos bien formados, entonces derramo algo del líquido en los labios de Ranma mujer.

-Yo reclamo esto-Dijo mientras empezaba a lamer los labios y boca del chico, Shampoo no perdió tiempo y tiro el contenido de su frasco en el seno izquierdo de Ranma, y Ukyo aun embriagada, puso el contenido de su frasco en la vagina de Ranma mujer, entonces las 3 empezaron lamer la piel de la chica pelirroja como si de un helado cubierto con chocolate se tratase.

Entonces Ranma despertó, rodeado de un montón de sensaciones placenteras que lo hicieron paralizarse ante el beso de Akane mientras le masajeaba el seno derecho mientras la peli azul se masturbaba, por su parte Shampoo lamia y chupaba su seno izquierdo haciéndola sentir un placer más allá del que sintió como hombre, pues el cuerpo femenino era mucho más sensible a estas cosas, y por ultimo Ukyo empezó a explorar su intimidad femenina con la lengua, su cerebro no pudo con tanto placer al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se paralizo, solo alcanzaba a arquear su espalda, piernas y brazos, y lazo los gemidos más agudos de entre las 4 personas en esa habitación, pero nada más, entonces, las 4 se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, se dejaron caer y durmieron muertas del cansancio, despertando un par de horas después.

-Ra… Ran… Ranma-Dijo Akane despertando, viendo primero que nada el rostro del chico en su forma femenina y sus senos desnudos, por lo que se sonrojo, luego vio al lado de ella a la amazona y bajando la mirada a Ukyo, por lo que lanzo un grito despertando a los otros 3.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto sobresaltada la de la trenza notando a las otras 3 y viéndose desnuda se tapó el cuerpo muerta de vergüenza.

-¿Qué rayos paso?-Dijo Ukyo tomándose la cabeza y viendo a la amazona molesta-¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora?-Mientras pasaba eso se relamió los labios confundida ante el sabor que degustaba.

-Se suponía que era un super afrodisiaco, iba a hacer que me dejara sola con Ranma… Pero fue demasiado potente.

Los 4 se quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer mientras se avergonzaban al recordar con más detalle todo lo que hicieron mientras estaban hipnotizados por el aroma, Akane sentía que debía sentirse enojada y triste, y hasta violada y traicionada, pero no era el caso, Ukyo sentía que debía estar super enojada y meter la cabeza de la amazona en el escusado o en cualquier lugar donde pudiera desquitarse, pero tampoco era el caso, Ranma sentía que debía sentirse abusado nuevamente, pero simplemente no… Y Shampoo, se sentía culpable, pero a la vez algo era diferente, recordó la manera en que no solo toco a su "amado", pero si no que también, se sintió extraña al pensar en lo mismo, pero con sus rivales amorosas. Después de un largo rato, la Tendo rompió el silencio.

-Me iré a mi cuarto-Dijo tomando su ropa y levantándose para irse en silencio.

-Yo… Yo creo que iré de regreso a mi restaurante-Dijo Ukyo imitando a la peli azul.

-Lo… Lo siento-Dijo Shampoo tomando su ropa y la bicicleta, sin darse cuenta que al apoyarla en un mueble, se hizo un agujero en la cesta, del cual cayo un frasco, salió por la puerta y en silencio se retiró, dejando otro frasco en el pasillo, cerca del cuarto de Soun y otro que al caer termino rodando hasta terminar en la cocina, después de salir de la casa, se fue pedaleando de regreso a su restaurante.

Ranma se quedó en silencio un largo rato, se levantó, se tomó un baño y tomo unas cuantas mudas de ropa, dejando una nota en la que indicaba que se iba a entrenar, volvería en unos días.

Ya habían pasado 4 días y ninguno de los 4 había sabido nada del otro.

-Orden lista-Dijo Ukyo terminando un okonomiyaki para un cliente, al ya no tener nada que hacer se quedó viendo el cielo, sin poder quitarse de la mente a Ranma, Akane y Shampoo, se relamió los labios inconscientemente, cerro un momento el restaurante y subió a su habitación, tomando una bolsa de su futón y sacando de ahí la camisa de Ranma, el sostén de Akane y la braga de Shampoo, las había tomado por error al no fijarse que había tomado, acerco las prendas a su rostro y empezó a olisquearlas mientras veía a la nada con mirada culpable y penosa, se fue a su escritorio y empezó a escribir algo.

Por su parte, Akane estaba en su habitación, eran vacaciones, por lo que solo se quedó recostada viendo el techo sin saber qué hacer, empezando a recordar tantos momentos, como cuando vio a Ranma desnudo en el baño el primer día que lo conoció, y también desnuda el mismo día, cuando Shampoo se transformó de gata a humana junto a ella, cuando compartió las aguas termales con Ukyo, cuando Ranma lo beso en su estado de gato, cuando Shampoo los acompaño al estanque del hombre ahogado de Japón, cuando Ukyo y ella ayudaron a Ranma cuando entreno para dominar el dragón volador, el momento que estuvo con los 3, saco de debajo de su cama una bolsa de donde saco una vieja camisa china de Ranma ya rota en una pelea del pasado, y debajo de esta saco el sujetador de Shampoo y la braga de Ukyo, las cuales tomo por error ese día tan caótico, se abrazó a las 3 prendas y suspiro.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Dijo melancólica y apunto de llorar, cuando vio un sobre caer en su mesita desde la ventana-¿Y eso?-Se levanto y tomo el sobre.

Por su lado, Shampoo no lo pasaba mejor.

-¡Shampoo! ¡El Chow Mein es para la mesa 3! ¡Los tallarines para la mesa 8!-Grito molesta Cologne ante el error de su nieta-¿Qué rayos te ha estado pasando? Últimamente estas tan distraída que eres menos eficiente que Mousse… Hablando de él, ¿Dónde rayos se metió ese tonto? Hace como 4 días que no se nada él.

-Lo siento abuela… Yo… He estado pensando muchas cosas… Y sobre Mousse, no lo sé, no lo he visto tampoco-Dijo extrañada por la coincidencia… ¿Habría sabido algo de lo que paso?

-Como sea, piensa esas cosas en tu descanso… ¡Y lleva estos camarones fritos a la mesa 5! _"¿Qué rayos estará pensando esta niña?"_-Pensó mientras veía a su nieta ir a la mesa equivocada-¡La 5 no la 2!

Al pedir su descanso, la china tomo un vaso de agua y se fue a su habitación, se tiró a la cama y empezó a recordar tantos momentos desde que dejo China, tantas aventuras con y por Ranma y sus conocidos, pensó en Akane y Ukyo, en como estas habían sido todo este tiempo, lo más cercanas a unas amigas, Kodachi no tanto porque esa chica le faltaban varios tornillos, pero por ejemplo Akane varias veces estuvo dispuesta a ayudarla a pesar de lo mal que esta se comportaba con ella, recordó con cierta vergüenza cuando la quiso quitar del camino en su batalla con Taro, donde el karma evito que hubiera cometido cierta locura, o cuando la humillo tantas veces en ese embrollo con los tallarines musculares, realmente se sentía mal, tomo de debajo de su cama una bolsa y saco el bóxer de Ranma, las vendas del pecho de Ukyo y la braga de Akane, las abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Soy una mala persona-Dijo culpable, hasta que alguien toco su ventana-¿Eh?-Se levanto y vio que solo había un sobre en su ventana, procedió a abrirlo.

Por último, en un bosque cercano una considerable cantidad de árboles estaban quemados, destrozados o rotos, productos del entrenamiento del azabache, en medio de la destrucción que infartaría a cualquier protector del medio ambiente, estaba un chico azabache que estaba jadeando cansado en cuerpo, pero ardiendo en espíritu.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Grito molesto mientras recordaba cientos de momentos con las 3 chicas, momentos en los que experimento cientos de emociones, desde enojo, tranquilidad, alegría, tristeza, esas 3 le movían las emociones como nunca se atrevería a aceptar, en especial con Akane, Kodachi no contaba porque ella solo le daba o miedo u hostigamiento, pero su 3 prometidas… ¡No!… Ranma sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, cuando en eso escucho a alguien detrás de él.

-Eh… ¿Saotome?

Se giro molesto con cara de pocos amigos, encontrándose a Gosunkugi asustado con traje de cartero.

-¿Gosunkugi? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Mi trabajo… Carta para ti-Dijo mientras temeroso le daba un sobre.

-¿Trabajas de cartero?

-Un trabajo de medio tiempo… Son vacaciones y necesito dinero… En fin, nos vemos-Dijo Gosunkugi antes de salir corriendo asustado, Ranma arqueo una ceja y se miró al sobre.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el afrodisiaco y en el restaurante de Ukyo, esta cerró un poco antes el local, se quedó en la cocina y se puso a esperar.

-¿Hola?-Dijo una chica peli azul entrando tímidamente en el local deslizando la puerta.

-Akane, hola, pasa, eres la primera en llegar.

Akane entro y se sentó frente a Ukyo, ambas se vieron con un leve rubor en las mejillas, trataron de romper el silencio varias veces, pero siempre terminaban ahogando las palabras.

Después de un rato, llego la amazona china y al sentarse al lado de Akane al decírsele que pasara, miro a ambas con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Hemos pasado mucho? ¿No?-Dijo bajando la mirada apenada, ante sus lágrimas las otras dos trataron de ayudarla.

-¿Qué te pasa Shampoo?-Pregunto Akane tratando de poner su mano sobre Shampoo.

-¡Esto!-Dijo tomando la mano Akane mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de ella desconsoladamente-Ustedes siempre han sido amables conmigo, cuando yo no he sido más que una egoísta, desde el principio y ahora lleve todo muy lejos, ni se cómo se me pudo ocurrir usar una pócima tan peligrosa-Dijo sintiéndose fatal, pero las otras dos solo le pusieron una mano cada una en sus hombros, la amazona dejo de llorar sorprendida y alzo la mirada.

-Tranquila… No… Nosotras también nos sentimos raras por lo que paso, pero no estamos molestas contigo-Dijo Akane-Solo… Que lo que paso nos ha hecho pensar en muchas cosas.

-Lo que ella dijo.

-Pero… Pero…-La amazona estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo, per Akane corto su llanto con un beso en la frente.

-Tranquilízate, si, vinimos a hablar de esto tranquilamente, ¿Bien?

-Está bien-Asintió la peli morada limpiándose una lagrima.

En ese momento entro Ranma quien se sentó al lado contrario de Akane.

-Bien… Aquí estamos-Dijo Ukyo.

-Creo… Que podríamos empezar por saber que rayos era ese aroma de aquel día-Pregunto Ranma, pues era el único que no terminaba de estar enterado de lo que paso.

-Pues… Era el legendario Elixir Chūnyào, usado en la dinastía Zhou, se dice que un antiguo señor feudal estaba desesperado por tener una mujer y descendencia, pues era muy feo y nadie quería estar con él, por lo que le pidió a una bruja ayuda y esta creo el afrodisiaco más potente del mundo, el señor feudal se encerró con todas las vírgenes de la región y un caldero lleno del afrodisiaco que la bruja destapo, al salir, las vírgenes ya no lo eran, y todas junto con la bruja accedieron a formar un harem con el feudal, y termino siendo uno de los más poderosos, pues sus hijos que tuvo con las mujeres conquistaron varios territorios los cuales se repartieron una vez que el feudal murió, pero según la leyenda, no solo el señor feudal se ganó el "amor" de las chicas y la bruja que cayo con su misma poción, si no que las chicas y la bruja se volvieron muy cercanas igual, por lo que el harem y el feudal desarrollaron sentimientos entre todos, yo… Pensé que en pequeñas dosis y agregando algunos ingredientes que no estaban en la receta original… Al menos no llegaría a tanto, pero creo que la potencie… Por eso me siento tan mal, entre más pase el tiempo, más nos sentiremos entrelazados y seremos más codependientes, y… Temo que no sea real… En serio lo siento, he estado buscando un antídoto, pero…-Estuvo a punto de volver a llorar, pero el de la trenza solo la callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios, los 3 la veían con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sabes Shampoo, no sé si sea efecto de la poción, pero en estos días he pensado mucho, en todo lo que hemos vivido, desde que llegue al dojo Tendo, cuando llegaste de China, cuando volviste de china, cuando Ukyo regreso, todas nuestras aventuras, y aunque… Debo decir que sentía más cercana a alguien en específico-Su mirada se centró en un segundo en Akane-Estos días, pensé en todo lo que es mi vida con ustedes 3 como prometidas-Se separo para ver a las 3 al mismo tiempo-Trate de imaginarme mi vida sin los gritos y discusiones con Akane, sin las infiltraciones y pociones de Shampoo, o sin la amistad y calidez de Ukyo… Y no pude, sin ninguna de las 3 mi vida no sería igual, y aunque admito que no es perfecta no puedo concebir mi vida sin ustedes, sé que cualquiera tomaría a mal lo que voy a decir… Pero no me gustaría perder a ninguna de ustedes por elegir a una sola… Tal vez por eso me he tardado en elegir.

Las 3 chicas, se vieron, empezando a entender mejor a Ranma, aun tenían la inseguridad si era la poción o no, pero entendieron el sentimiento, pues, aunque con sus momentos malos, no se imaginaban la vida sin las peleas con las otras dos.

Los 4 presentes se quedaron callados un largo rato, hasta que la castaña decidido hablar.

-Cre… Creo que podríamos intentar algo.

-¿Qué cosa Ukyo?-Pregunto la peli azul.

-Podríamos intentar que las cosas entre los 4 funcionen, en secreto, mientras intentamos encontrar un antídoto, si al crearlo, aun sentimos algo, será que nuestra conexión es real, pero si no… Supongo que tendremos que tomar una decisión.

Los otros 3 analizaron la propuesta, y decidieron tratar, así que cada fin de semana se reunían en secreto para conocerse mejor, aliviar los deseos carnales de sus cuerpos, y de forma muy secundaria, buscar una cura a la poción, pero cuando lo lograron, no se atrevieron a tomarla, pues de tantas sesiones de sexo, las 3 terminaron embarazadas, y si ya de por si no sabían cómo contárselos a sus familias, no sabían cómo llevar la situación si se terminaban enemistando, aun así guardaron el antídoto para un futuro.

**Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque siento que esta será una de mis publicaciones más polémicas, pero, en fin, dejo de importarme la opinión negativa de los demás sobre de mi desde hace mucho, aun así, me gustaría saber que opinan, obviamente con respecto, en especial que hubieran hecho en la situación de los protagonistas, ¿Tomarían el antídoto o no?

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Además de que me gustaría oír sus consejos para mejorar, pues es mi primer lemon tipo orgia y obviamente no será la mejor historia de este estilo, pero espero haber hecho un trabajo decente al menos.

**-Ultimate Dimentor:** Siéntanse libres de decirme su opinión y darme consejos de cómo mejorar, aunque eso sí, tengan en cuenta que pido consejos, no ordenes, estoy abierto a oír opiniones, pero no puedo hacer caso a todas, en especial si no me gusta lo que me piden hacer, y no quiero que lo tomen mal, pero una cosa que muchos confunden es dar una opinión con imponer una opinión, pero en fin, ya no quiero más malentendidos, saludos cordiales… Oh, y les dejare un pequeño extra.

**Extra: El destino de las botellas**

Mousse entro a la cocina buscando a Shampoo.

-¡Shampoo! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Eh?-Se detuvo al ver el lugar-Que extraño…-Entonces vio un libro-¿Qué intentaste hacer ahora Shampoo?-Dijo suspirando algo deprimido, pues sabía que Shampoo había probado otra cosa para conquistar a Saotome-A ver… Elixir Chūnyào…-Abrió grande los ojos-¡Shampoo! ¡No lo hagas!-Salió disparado muerto de miedo, mientras corría a toda velocidad se tropezó con P-Chan, quien le rompió los lentes-¡Cerdo tonto!-Se quejo mientras no veía el desastre, acercando sus lentes a su rostro, viendo que estaban rotos, y aunque se los podía poner, vería raro.

-Cui, cui, cui…-El cerdo se cubrió detrás del chino para esconderse de un carnicero que paso de largo.

-Tonto Ryoga, mira lo que hiciste-Saco de sus mangas una tetera con agua la cual uso para volver a Ryoga humano-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-Lo siento Mousse, pero Shampoo y Ukyo me tiraron agua mientras se perseguían.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Shampoo!-Se dispuso a irse, pero el de bandana le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Shampoo… Creo una pócima muy peligrosa, y si sale mal… Shampoo, Ranma, y quien quiera que este cerca correrá un gran peligro.

-Bueno, entonces suerte.

-Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

-Si algo le pasa a Ranma, no me puede importar menos, así Akane estará libre, pero comprendo por que debes ir, así que suerte.

-Si Ranma está en el dojo, Akane también corre peligro tonto-El de bandana se quedó mudo un segundo y después grito.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡QUE TONTO SOY!

-No puedo ver bien con mis gafas rotas, necesito llegar pronto.

-Yo te ayudo, sígueme-Dijo tomándole la mano y empezando a correr.

-Bien-Por la desesperación del momento, Mousse olvido el sentido de orientación de Ryoga, así que se dejo guiar, pasaron un par de horas dando vueltas por la ciudad, sin encontrar el dojo, incluso empezaron a crear mas caos que las chicas, pasando a destruir puestos, mandar a volar a pobres transeúntes, y atropellar a Gosunkugi.

-¡Fíjense donde van par de indecentes!-Grito el cartero ojeroso levantándose y viéndolos a lo lejos tomados de la mano-Ya no hay respeto.

Paso otra media hora de caos, cuando los dos se cansaron.

-Creo que ya llegamos, solo saltemos esa cerca-Dijo Ryoga.

-Bien-Ambos saltaron y casi caen en un lago, pero cayeron al borde, pero un cocodrilo los ataco, afortunadamente, lograron esquivar su mordedura por poco.

-¿Dónde nos trajiste tonto?-Pregunto Mousse sacando unos lentes buenos de sus mangas y poniéndoselos-… Pero que tonto soy…-Se recrimino al olvidar ese detalle-Al menos veo que estamos en la mansión de los Kuno.

-Oigan ustedes 2-Dijo Kuno apuntándoles con su espada de madera-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Lo siento Kuno, estamos de paso, Shampoo pondrá en peligro a Ranma y Akane.

-¡¿A la linda Akane Tendo?!

-¡Mi Ranma!-Exclamo Kodachi saliendo de la casa-¡¿QUÉ LE HARÁ ESA A MI AMADO RANMA?!-Exigió saber mientras ponía un cuchillo en el cuello de Ryoga.

-Es difícil de explicar, solo hay que ir al dojo Tendo y rápido-Dijo Mousse ya no queriendo perder el tiempo.

Los 4 corrieron y en un santiamén llegaron al dojo, no gracias a Ryoga, entrando sin tocar a la casa y después al cuarto vacío de Ranma.

-No… No están…-Dijo Mousse nervioso-¡¿Dónde están?!

-Mousse, que rayos está pasando, ¿Qué hizo Shampoo?-Pregunto desesperado Ryoga.

-Elaboro el legendario elixir Chūnyào, una pócima legendaria que según la leyenda…-Empezó el chino, pero se vio interrumpido por la chica loca.

-Oigan, algo huele bien-Dijo mientras olisqueaba en busca de la fuente del olor, al poco rato encontró la botellita, la cual se rompió un poco al caer, pero fuera de unas cuantas gotas, estaba llena-¿Y este perfume?-Dijo mientras lo levantaba y lo inspeccionaba.

-¿Perfume?-Mousse se giro a la pelinegra y pego un brinco-¡Ese es! Tápalo antes de que…-Pero ya era tarde, Kodachi ya lo había aplicado en su cuello, esperando que le quedara bien, en ese momento tanto la pelinegra como los presentes estaban empezando a tomar cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ryoga… Soy yo o Kodachi es muy linda-Pregunto Mousse perdido en la visión de la chica en leotardo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Dijo en el mismo estado.

-¡Oigan! ¡No hablen así de mi hermana!-Dijo Kuno molesto-Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso, Mousse con esa cabellera larga parece mujer… ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!

-Saben, ninguno de los 2 esta de mal ver la verdad JOJOJO, aunque tu no hermano JOJOJOJOJO-Rio la pelinegra viendo a Mousse y Ryoga que se quitaban la camisa y se relamía los labios.

Mientras tanto, Shampoo llegaba al Nekohaten.

-Eso fue una mala idea-Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y encerrándose en su cuarto, entonces tomo la cesta que bajo de la bicicleta-Todo es su culpa-Se dispuso a tirar el resto del elixir por el inodoro, pero al abrir la cesta vio que estaba vacía y con un agujero en el fondo-¡No puede ser!-Grito asustada-A ver… Eran 8 botellitas… Una empezó todo, luego usamos 3 sobre Ranma-Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al recordar esa escena con la versión femenina de Ranma-Eso significa que faltan 4, tal vez estén en la casa de Akane… Akane…-Se sonrojo muerta de vergüenza y no se atrevió a ir, solo guardo el libro para evitar que su abuela, Mousse o alguien mas se enterara de lo que hizo, y se encerró de nuevo en su cuarto a llorar-¿Por qué lo hice? Espero que no causen problemas.

Al lunes siguiente.

-¡Volvimos!-Grito Soun al entrar por la puerta-¡Akane, Ranma!

-¡Hijo ven!-Genma, empezó a silbar para que su hijo viniera-Ranma ven.

-Genma… Ranma no es un perro-Dijo Nodoka algo avergonzada ante la actitud de su marido.

-Creo que no están-Dijo Nabiki dejando sus maletas en el suelo.

-Akane dejo una nota avisando que fue al cine a ver EndGame-Dijo Kasumi desde la cocina.

-¡¿Consiguió boletos?!-Se sorprendió Soun-Debió conseguirlos mientras no estábamos.

-Bueno, supongo que será mejor subir Saotome.

-Está bien Tendo-Dijo Genma, así que los 3 adultos subieron, al cuarto del patriarca de la casa, pero antes de entrar Nodoka noto un frasco con un líquido rosa, el cual levanto y lo empezó a inspeccionar.

-Saotome, el plan fallo de nuevo.

-¿Y cree que no lo sé Tendo?-Dijo Genma como si le hubieran dicho burro-Tenemos que hacer que esos 2 se acepten a como dé lugar.

-Si, pero no podemos seguir usando lo de irnos de vacaciones sin mi hija.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es muy caro y todos los gastos terminan yendo a mi bolsillo Saotome!-Reclamo como si hubiera remarcado lo obvio-Además, extraño vacacionar con mi pequeña Akane.

-Está bien, está bien Tendo, solo tenemos que idear otra forma para que esos 2 estén a solas sin que nos tengamos que ir muy lejos.

-Espero que tenga razón Saotome… Y… Y… Oigan, ¿Qué es ese olor tan agradable?

-Oh-Dijo Nodoka-Solo este curioso perfume que encontré tirado fuera de su puerta Soun, ¿Verdad que huele bien?

-Vaya que si Nodoka…-Dijo Genma-¿Sera de alguna de las chicas?

-No lo sé, pero huele muy bien-Dijo la madre de Ranma mientras un leve rubor adornaba sus mejillas, al igual que los dos adultos a su lado-Es tan relajante solo olerlo…-Dijo mientras empezaba a perder un poco la conciencia de su alrededor.

-Y eso es todo-Dijo la mayor de las Tendo terminando de acomodar las compras de ingredientes exóticos de su ultimo viaje en el refrigerador-Ya quiero probar estos ingredientes-Dijo con una sonrisa ilusionada, en ese momento vio en el suelo una botellita con un líquido rosa-¿Y esto?-Inspecciono la botella y al no identificar que era, lo abrió y noto el agradable aroma-Debe ser perfume… ¡Nabiki!

-¿Si?-Pregunto la mediana entrando ante el llamado de su hermana.

-Oye Nabiki, ¿Este perfume es tuyo?

-¿Perfume?-Pregunto extrañada.

-Si, mira-Le acerco lentamente los dedos para que oliera el contenido-Huele bien, ¿No crees?

-Si que huele bien, aunque no reconozco la botella-Dijo mientras la tomaba-Bueno, creo que podría venderla a buen precio y…-Se detuvo al sentir la mano de su hermana mayor al acariciarla-¿Kasumi?

-¿Te he dicho que te ves muy bien hoy hermanita?-Pregunto la mayor con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios.

-¿Eh?

Por último, y el mismo día de la orgia entre Ranma y sus prometidas, Shampoo pedaleaba a toda velocidad por las calles de Nerima, completamente apenada y sin fijarse por donde iba, arrollando varias personas y cosas en el proceso, era obvio que la ultima botellita iba a caerse, mas concretamente, se cayo de la cesta cuando la china paso por el parque, y la botella cayo en la fuente, por lo que el agua amortiguo la caída evitando que se rompiera.

-¿Eh?-Dijo alguien ante el chapoteo que genero la botella al caer, la persona misteriosa en bata de científico tomo la botellita que resulto intacta y la levanto-Vaya vaya… ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

**¿Fin?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, saludos nwn/**


End file.
